1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child safety seats. More specifically, the invention is adjustable cushion system for use with a child safety seat designed for a variety of uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, the child safety seat has evolved from designs used exclusively in a vehicle to designs that provide for multiple uses. More specifically, today's child safety seats include a variety of mechanisms and/or attachments that allow the seat to be adapted for a variety of uses to include, for example, a car seat, a stroller, a high chair, a rocker, a bed, etc. In general, each adaptation changes the orientation of the seat to position the child sitting therein in one of a recumbent orientation, an upright orientation, or something in between. However, while seat orientations change, there is no mechanism to adjust the support provided by the seat as the conventional child safety seat comprises a foam-backed seat cushion fitted over a rigid frame.